«Звёздные войны: Тени Империи» (коллекционные карточки)
|release date=Сентябрь 1996 года promotional spread |media type=Коллекционные карточки |pages=100 карт |dimensions= |weight= |genre= |issue= |canon= |era= |timeline=3.5 ПБЯ |series=«Звёздные войны: Тени Империи» }} «Звёздные войны: Тени Империи» коллекционные карточки являются коллекционной серией коллекционных карт, производимых Topps в 1996 году в рамках мультимедийного проекта «Звёздные войны: Тени Империи». Набор, включающий в себя 100 карт, с оригинальными цветными иллюстрациями художников Грега Хилдебрандта и Тима Хилдебрандта. Список карт 1. Xizor is Lurking 2. Leia's Recurring Nightmare 3. Luke Feels the Dark Side 4. Leia Defends Herself 5. Reunion on Tatooine 6. Xizor Greets Vader 7. Xizor's Dirty Handiwork 8. Ferreting Out a Traitor 9. Beautiful... and Lethal 10. Xizor Summons Jabba 11. Leia Meets Dash Rendar 12. Vader Stays Sharp 13. Xizor Relishes the Good Life 14. Fancy Flying 15. Luke Scores a TIE 16. "Help Me, Obi-Wan..." 17. Boba Fett Escapes From Gall 18. Narrow Escape 19. Dealing with Dash 20. Vader Grows Wary of Xizor 21. Xizor Wants it All 22. The Emperor Insists 23. It'th Greedo'th Uncle 24. The Waiting Game 25. Luke Hones His Lightsaber Skills 26. Swoop Troop Attack 27. Luke Axes a Swooper 28. Good Ol' Beggar's Canyon 29. Vader Destroys the Rebel Base 30. Guri Does Xizor's Dirty Work 31. Luke and Dash's Bothan Mission 32. Dash's Persuasive Charm 33. Attack on the Suprosa 34. Leia Meets Guri 35. Luke and Melan Are Ambushed 36. Luke's Taken Prisoner 37. Guri Turns the Tables 38. Boarding Guri's Stinger 39. Chewbacca in Disguise 40. Leia and Chewie Go Underground 41. Leia Visits Spero's Plant Shop 42. Vader Seethes Over Luke's Escape 43. Leia Arrives at Xizor's Palace 44. Leia Finally Meets Xizor 45. Leia is Smitten 46. Vader Senses His Son 47. Leia Prepares for Xizor 48. Hyperspace... At Last! 49. Xizor Prepares for Leia 50. The Kiss 51. Take That, Xizor! 52. Xizor Sharpens His Claws 53. Dash Does it Again 54. Luke Becomes One with the Force 55. Xizor's Troubled World 56. Vader Uncovers Xizor's Secret Past 57. Same Beast, Different Sewer 58. Dash Fires the Guide 59. Artoo and Threepio Helm the Falcon 60. Luke Blocks Xizor's Fire 61. Will Xizor Call Luke's Bluff? 62. Five Minutes Until Impact 63. Guri Goes Toe-to-Toe with Luke 64. Xizor Narrowly Escapes 65. Xizor's Castle Blows Up 66. Battle Over Coruscant: Part I 67. Battle Over Coruscant: Part II 68. Battle Over Coruscant: Part III 69. Good Riddance, Xizor! 70. Watch Out, Dash! 71. Dash's Secret Getaway 72. Luke Plans Han's Rescue 73. Luke Skywalker 74. Leia and Chewbacca 75. Lando Calrissian 76. R2-D2 and C-3PO 77. Dash and Leebo 78. Xizor 79. Guri 80. Darth Vader 81. Jix and Big Gizz 82. Boba Fett 83. Millennium Falcon 84. Outrider 85. Virago 86. Stinger 87. Swoop 88. Slave I 89. IG-88's Bold Attack on Boba Fett 90. Fett Fends Off Fellow Bounty Hunters 91. 4-LOM Tries His Luck Against Fett 92. Another Narrow Escape for Boba Fett 93. Fett Deals with Zuckuss 94. At Last, Fett Delivers Han to Jabba 95. Dash Battles AT-ATs on Hoth 96. Dash Uncovers the Swoopers' Plot 97. Dash Aboard the Suprosa 98. Dash Attacks Xizor's Skyhook 99. Dash Rides Ord Mantell Hovertrain 100. Dash Battles IG-88 on Ord Mantell Библиография * * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *«Звёздные войны: Тени Империи» коллекционные карточки на Rebelscum.com Категория:Тени Империи